20 spørgsmål - Simon
1) Vi er alle SINless her på disse kanter, men hvordan påvirker det dig? som det nu gør, kender ikke så meget, lever bare dag til dag, fremtiden kommer når den kommer. 2) 85% af landets befolkning er stadig SINners med alt fra menneskerettigheder og gratis skolegang inkluderet, hvad synes du om dem? Jeg har ingen kontekst for at misunde dem, for mig er en SIN bare en lettere måde at blive sporet på, skolegang og retssikkerhed betaler ikke min skolegang 3) Shadowrunning er farligt arbejde, godt betalt for en SINless, men det involvere stadig at der bliver skudt på dig et par gange om måneden. Hvorfor løber du? fordi det er det bedst betalte job jeg lige har kunne finde, har ikke rigtigt tænkt på at optjene evner der kan bruges til andet end tæsk. 4) Før eller siden må det jo stoppe, hvad vil få dig til at "gå på pension". Har jeg ikke gjort mig så mange tanker om, men når jeg tjæner nok penge til ikke at behøve arbejde igen. 5) Mer' vil ha' mer, hvem misunder du og hvorfor? Alle hvis hukommelse strækkker sig mere end 2 år tilbage. 6) Familie har vi alle, hvordan spænder du med resten af dit blod? Savner dem, men mere som et koncept, end som en gruppe jeg ikke kender. 7) Shadowrunning er hårdt arbejde, hvordan lyder din rutine før du tager på arbejde, hvilke ritualer hører der til? finde sin ene klud frem, og blank polere/slibe Zweihander'en og på andre måder vedligeholde den. 8) Hvordan kom du dig over dit første mord (fordi, be honest du har jo prøvet det) Rationalisering, og generel undgåelse af svære spørgsmål! 9) På en lysere tone, hvad er top 5 most played musik numre på din playlist, er du til Goblinrock eller synthpop? 10) Hvad har du af hobbyer? Origami og Parkour (pseudoprofesionelt), strikke, løfte! 11) Hvem er din ældste ven, beskriv ham/hende/den En præst der hjalp mig, get back on my feet. han hedder Thomas Hansen og er en ork 12) Hvem kæmper du for? Pastor Hansens menighed, og generelt min way of life. dvs. jeg gør mit for at holde menighedeni bedste velgående. 13) På vej gennem livet taber vi uværgeligt lidt undervejs, hvad er den vigtigste ting du har måtte efterlade (alt fra et koncept til et fysisk objekt) Hukommelsen/det meste af mit liv. 14) Der er altid et element der ikke passer en i stereotypen, et såkaldt quirk. hvad er dit (f.eks. Jeg er vegetar der går barfodet hele sommeren, men støtter udvikling af GMO'er) flyver som en sommerfugl, stikker som en bi. OG voldstrold der går i kirke. 15) Hvad er det der gør dig bange, ikke får dig til at skrige, men gør dig rigtigt bange, ikke så du får mareridt men bliver vågen hele natten. at have korte usammenhængende flashbacks, at genkende folk uden at vide hvor fra. 16) Man kan sige meget om en mand ud fra hans interiør design, beskriv din lejlighed (max 5 linjer) loftet på pastor Hansens kirke, nogle beskedne og slitte møbler, nok til at det er behageligt men tydeligt det er discount (madras, bord, og 2 stole). madrassen ligger op af døren og med sværdet hvilende ved siden af. Der hænger et kors på væggen (mest fordi jeg ikke ser nogen grund til at tage det ned), og et par gamle flytterkasser fylder i det ene hjørne, fra før jeg flyttede ind. 17) Engang var vi alle erhverspraktikanter, hvor har du lært dine evner? Frag if i know. 18) Nævn en af dine fordomme (ja du har dem) Rige mennesker er arrogante, og har ikke tanker for andre end sig selv. 19) Som barn drømte jeg om at blive maskin ingeniør. Hvad var din barnedrøm Det har jeg glemt. 20) nu vil jeg blive forfatter. Hvad er din drøm nu? Få min hukommelse tilbage.